


Til Now I Always Got By On My Own // I Never Really Cared Until I Met You...

by flickawhip



Category: Cold Feet (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nikki and Tina share a little TLC.





	Til Now I Always Got By On My Own // I Never Really Cared Until I Met You...

Tina wakes alone. She rises instantly, seeking out Nikki, finding the woman standing in silence, tears coursing down her cheeks, the heartbreak and pain in her eyes so painfully clear that Tina can feel her own eyes begin to sting even as she moves toward Nikki.

“Oh Love....”

She reaches for Nikki, offering the other woman a hug, a sign of the tenderness she feels for her. Nikki moves almost instantly into her arms, tucking her own tight around Tina, more of a cling than a hug. She is sobbing now. Tina breathes out softly, letting go of all anger she felt and instead focusing on how she can help Nikki. 

“Shhh, it’s okay...”

She can feel Nikki’s hand in her hair even as Nikki pulls back a little, then, surprising Tina, moves to kiss her. Tina knows she lets out a soft noise, she can’t help it, she loves when Nikki surprises her with a kiss. Loves that Nikki feels safe enough to kiss her. 

“Come back to bed...”

Tina speaks softly, smiling gently even as Nikki nods, allowing Tina to lead her back to bed, allows herself to want Tina again. To want the closeness and warmth that Tina provides. Tina smiles again, sweetly, and moves to undress them both, she can read what Nikki wants so easily by now, her smirk is almost teasing as she moves to push caramel-dark hair from Nikki’s beautiful green-brown blended eyes, noting exactly where Nikki is looking.

“We should rest...”

“Soon...”

Nikki never usually argues with her and Tina can’t help a slight laugh.

“Someone getting a little flustered?”

“So sue me...”

“I’d much rather help un-fluster you...”

“Un-fluster is not a word...”

Nikki is sitting on the edge of the bed now and Tina smirks, stepping closer, pushing Nikki down onto the bed gently. 

“So sue me...”

Nikki laughs, allowing Tina control as they kiss, Tina’s hands covering every inch of her body, her body responding with nothing but trust and need. Tina rewards her, kisses her deeper and moves to claim Nikki’s body as hers. Hers and hers alone. 

“Mine...”

The word is a breath and Nikki finds tears come to her eyes, even as she smiles, and replies.

“Yours...”

Tina kisses the tears from her cheeks where they have escaped and Nikki knows she could spend the rest of her life like this, with Tina, letting Tina own her as much as Tina allows her to lay claim when she needs to feel wanted. 

By the time she hits her release, the old fears are abated once again, and she curls into Tina’s arms willingly. She feels safe there.


End file.
